not broke don't fix it
by you're my goosepickle
Summary: how can two people be so different and yet so alike at the same time? / where austin and ally's relationship is analyzed through not a love song lyrics. auslly multi one-shot.
1. if you don't say what you're meaning

_(you're the only friend i'd take a shower for)_

Ally couldn't help as she plugged her nose with a clothespin. She didn't even care if she looked ridiculous at this point. She was beginning to wonder why she had moved in with the blonde boy in the first place.

After graduating high school the duo ended up going to the same college. So why bother living with complete strangers when they could live with their best friend? And that's what they did. The two rented an apartment close to school.

It was a giant transition for them. Ally had to learn to get used to Austin's tend to never be organized. Austin had to get used to Ally's cleanliness. She had a place everything had to go. But now it wasn't just her own place. So they both had to find common grounds and compromises.

Over the years they tried going out but it never seemed to be the right time. So they decided to just wait. Wait until the time felt right and then move to the next step.

Back to the current problem, Ally could handle a lot of things Austin does. But this was going over the limit to the point.

Lately her roommate had been spending spring break trying to beat some new video game he bought. He'd been so focused that he hasn't been hanging out with any of his friends. Taking very quick bathroom breaks only when needed. And he hasn't been taking showers.

It's been two days since his last shower and he was starting to drink their apartment up. Ally didn't know how much more she could handle. She didn't know how she was going to convince him to put the game down to go take a shower.

But the thing about Ally was she was nice. Sometimes she was _too_ nice. There was no way she could just tell him that he smelled and that he needed a shower. She had to find a way to tell him without _actually_ telling him.

So she found her own common ground in this situation. Ally made pancakes, which are Austin's favorite foods, and wrote on them with frosting. Right on top of one of the pancakes in Ally's neat handwriting it said "smell makes frowns, showers make smiles." She just hoped that he would get the hint. She already knew food was the way to a boy's heart but hopefully it would be the way to Austin's brain.

She went to their living with the plate of pancakes in her hand. There Ally saw Austin in the same spot she last saw him. He was on their couch with the game controller in his hand, violently pressing on the buttons.

"Do you think you can stop playing for a second to eat?" Ally asked but got no response, "Austin you have to eat."

Austin complied telling her to just leave them in the table in front of him. She did and walked to a spot nearby. Ally watched as Austin continued playing his video game. _Come on Austin, eat the pancakes_ she thought.

She smiled as she saw him reached for the fork to eat the pancakes. But her smile quickly faded and she frowned. Suddenly Austin was eating the pancakes without even looking. It was one skilled way of multi-tasking. It was also very weird looking. He had a fork in one and hand and was using his other to continue to press the buttons.

She honestly didn't understand boys. How they be comfortable smelling disgusting? How could they use lame pick-up lines on girl thinking it'll work? How could they leave messes and be fine with it? She would never understand them and their weird habits.

But right now she couldn't think of anything. Austin's smell was getting so bad and annoying that it was getting to her brain. She couldn't stop thinking of anything but it. She was going to get him to take a shower, no matter what it took.

* * *

><p>She somehow managed to fall asleep even with the smell and the constant noises the boy the same boy would make playing the same video game. How long could it possibly take him to finish that video game? By the sounds of distress and defeat he'd make, it'd be a while.<p>

So now she made her own noise of defeat and distress as she made her way into the living room. She sat down next to him hoping to gain his attention. Nothing. She then made a loud, long sigh. Silence. It was almost as if he was under a trance and was hypnotized.

She didn't know what she was going to do. She couldn't take another second of this agony. But she couldn't be mean and tell him of his unpleasant smell. She just was that kind of person nor was she raised like that. But then all of a sudden she didn't act upon manners but upon her nose that couldn't take anymore.

Ally grabbed Austin's face between her two hands. She saw his eyes widen in surprise.

"Wha-"

He didn't get to finish his sentence as she pulled his face towards hers. This wasn't something normal Ally would do. But this is what Austin unintentionally pushed her to do.

She felt the controller fall out of Austin's hands and go around her waist. Her arms subconsciously go around his neck as if her mind knew what it wanted.

She was only meant to give him a quick peck. But now she couldn't find herself to pull away. Both being singers they could hold their breaths longer than most. This allowed them to kiss _longer_ than most too.

Eventually she pulled away because she had to take a second to catch her breath. But their faces were still at a close proximity.

"What was that for?"

"It was my nice way of telling you that you need a shower."

"Don't actually mind getting told I smelled everyday if it meant I get told like that." he smirked.

"You know all you had to do was tell me." Austin continued, "I'd do anything to make you happy."

At this Ally smiled and that made him smile too. He began to lean in again but was stopped before he could. This time she demanded he took a shower and he did. He knew he was wrapped around her small, beautiful, delicate fingers but he didn't really mind.

After he got out of the shower Ally took a sniff and was satisfied. She was glad she didn't need to use clothespin anymore. Austin sat back down next to her with a smile. They went back to using their singer lungs to good use.

Let's just say he wasn't planning on finishing to video game.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All credit goes to Austin &amp; Ally and Disney Channel.<p>

**a/n**: not sure when the next chapter will be up. whenever I get inspiration which will hopefully be before break ends.

Hope you liked it. Leave a review telling me what you thought.


	2. i wanna see you smile

_(if you got a broke heart, you can punch me in the arm)_

Austin had never had a good feeling about Dallas. _How can anyone manage to break a guitar pick without even playing an instrument with it?_ He would never understand what his songwriter/best friend(kinda, maybe crush) saw in her current crush.

But as he walks past the cell phone accessory cart he doesn't see Ally at her usual spot. But instead just Dallas standing there, alone.

"Huh, that's weird. I wonder where she is. She's always been there ever since they started dating."

Once Austin reaches near Sonic Boom he hears a familiar sound. It sounded like the time Dez cried during chick flick movie they decided to watch bored one night. He would never admit it but he maybe, possibly, just cried a little too.

Now he was looking for the source of the strange sounds. Then he saw it or _her_ actually.

There in a bench that was in a corner was Ally. She was crying silently but not silent enough for Austin's super sonic hearing to detect. Or he just had a knack for knowing when something was wrong with Ally.

He approached her and when he got close enough, stood there. What do I say to a crying girl? Do I say something funny? Maybe I should just sit next to her and cry with her to make her feel better. Austin had no idea when it came to these things. But it was okay because it was almost as if his heart had a plan of it's own. The singer sat down next to his crying songwriter.

"Ally what's wrong? Are you crying or do you just have something in your eye?"

The small joke made Ally smile a little.

"There it is! That smile that could brighten up the whole world."

She smiled even brighter than before. "I guess the joke was the right way to go." Austin thought as he stared at the smiling beauty in front of him.

"Thanks Austin." Ally spoke as she sat up a little straighter in the bench. "So what are you doing here crying? Aren't you usually with Dallas at his cell phone booth?" This made Ally's smile fade away but not completely. "No we broke up today. Apparently our horrible dancing skills wasn't enough to keep our relationship going."

She got up and started to walk into Sonic Boom with Austin right behind her trail. They stopped right in front of the counter where Austin has been scolded by Ally to never, ever sit on.

"Well I can't really say I know exactly how to make the pain go away. But just remember what I'm about to say to you." Intrigued Ally moved close to Austin to listen to what he was going to say.

"If you ever have a broken heart, you can punch me in the arm."

"Really, are you sure?"

"Go ahead. I'm not going to get hurt. How hard could you possibly punch anyway?"

Then all of a sudden Austin felt a mixture of regret and pain as Ally punched in his right arm. "Damn she throws punches like professional boxers" he thought as he let out a shriek like a girl.

"You know that would actually make a great lyrics for a song." She dashed for their practice room. Meanwhile Austin stood still at the counter but now holding his bruised arm.

Man was it going to hurt in the morning.

* * *

><p>He was a famous singer. He had millions of fans everywhere around the world. A great number of them were teenage girls probably around his age. And yet here he was on a Saturday night all alone.<p>

It's not like he hasn't tried to make plans with people. But Trish said she'd rather be doing anything but hang out with him. Dez said that Carrie and him were out flying their llamas. Ally was out on a date with her current boyfriend, Elliot. The two had met years ago at an Arts & Crafts Camp. They had reunited when Elliot moved to Miami recently.

Austin, for the most part, liked Elliot. But he would never think _any_ boy would be perfect for Ally. No one would ever be able to match her perfection.

There were times where Austin thought Elliot was less masculine side. The fact that he carries a glue gun with him at all times is suspicious. But as long as Ally was happy he wouldn't dare question it.

This is how life had been for Austin lately. Everyone had plans with others while he was left to wallow in his self-pity. But he didn't mind because sometimes you just need time to yourself.

His eyes were beginning to close as he started to fall asleep. Then suddenly a loud _bang_ from his bedroom door woke him up. He opened his eyes to see Ally. She sat down next him with a pout.

"What's wrong Als?"

"Elliot's moving. His dad got transferred again."

He gave her a small smile and a comforting rub on the back. But secretly he was happy about this. Not that Ally was sad, but that they broke up. Because this meant that they could have more _Austin & Ally Time_. Now he wouldn't be alone on weekends. It's not like Ally wouldn't get over the breakup anyway. But he'd never tell her of his new found joy in her breakup.

"At least now you don't have to go on dates where you make bird houses." Austin joked, "and then hold his glue gun instead of holding hands."

At that Ally punched Austin in the arm. Thankfully she didn't seem to be as sad as before. This made Austin feel much more contempt.

"He wasn't that bad. He was a very romantic and very sentimental boyfriend."

"Someone who takes you to tug-of-war tournaments isn't romantic."

That earned him another punch in the arm from the girl.

* * *

><p>Fate could cruel at times. She just had to have <em>those<em> kinds of feelings now that he was taken. But there's no way she'd ever tell him. He was happy. Why should she be a home wrecker? But at times it did become difficult to be pretend to be okay with it all when he seemed **so** in love.

Her train of thoughts were interrupted as she her best-friend (_crush_) walked into the music store. Except he was talking on the phone with someone. Ally could already tell who it was. Just the thought of someone who wasn't her making him happy made Ally sad. But she tried her best not to show it off.

"Okay I got to go but I'll see you tonight for our date."

"Hey Aus-" Ally spoke thinking he had hung up the phone but apparently not.

"No you hang up first."

This cliché moment went on for about five more minutes before Ally had had enough. She grabbed his phone and hung up the conversation herself. Austin stood there gaped at her.

"Oh sorry. I could've sworn you were talking to me."

Austin seemed to buy it as he shook off what just happened. He accepted her apology as he took his phone back. Ally frowned as he turned away to call his girlfriend back. Dez walked into Sonic Boom with a turkey leg.

"Hey Dez what's with the turkey?"

"I was just teaching it how to talk"

Ally didn't bother to question him because by now she had gotten used to his obscure antics. After the moment had passed Dez put the turkey aside before giving Ally a look. She eyed him suspiciously.

"Dez why are you looking at me like that?"

"Because the _love-whisperer_ is sensing some tension."

Ally was about to tell him that no one calls him that. But she didn't want to because she knew his accusations were correct.

"You have to promise not to tell anyone. But I like Austin and him dating is practically slowly killing me."

Dez gasped and was about to respond when Austin came back into the room. Austin asked what they were talking about. But Ally covered Dez's mouth and told him that they were just chatting about nothing. Again, the boy thought nothing of it so Ally changed the subject.

"So what times your date with the 'gf'?" Dez asked as Ally glared at him in her head.

"Actually I have to go get ready for it. I'll see you guys later?" Ally frowned at this. She had barely talked to him. In fact she really only got to say one word to him.

"Well I hope you have a good time on your date, friend." Ally said as she punched his arm.

She couldn't help it. Her heart really hurt at this moment. Anyway he's been oblivious the entire day so he wouldn't figure out the real reason why.

This was proven true as Austin yelled "ow that hurt!" She sheepishly smiled and apologized.

Although Ally was not really sorry at all. The punch really had made her feel better.

* * *

><p>Awkward couldn't even begin to describe the situation the singer and songwriter were in at this moment.<p>

They were currently on a double date with their significant other. Austin's girlfriend wanted clarification that Austin didn't like Ally and that she wasn't into him. Although Austin had tried to convince her that he didn't have any of **those** kinds of feelings for his songwriter many times. But she wouldn't be convinced unless they were all out together.

Austin thought Ally was going to get very defensive and angry. The girl was very normal when asking which was the complete opposite reaction he was expecting. _Man Ally is really awesome_, Austin thought in his head.

Okay maybe Austin did have little, tiny feelings left for Ally. But he wouldn't let that get in the way of his relationship. Anyway even if he did break up with his girlfriend he'd probably only be facing rejection. There's no way Ally liked him too because she never showed any sort of interest of being with him in that sort of way.

She was also in a relationship herself. What Austin didn't know was Ally also had feelings for him. But she had met this guy at Sonic Boom a few weeks ago. Ally decided to put her feelings for Austin aside to give this guy a chance because she thought Austin would never be able to return her romantic feelings for him.

They couples were dining at "Minis." Each of them ordered the restaurant's new special "Minis Goes Mini to the Max." Which was just food that was even **smaller** than their regular. The food was probably as small as someone's fingertips. But since it was delicious no one said anything about the small portions.

Actually no one said anything because of the awkwardness in the air. That is until Austin's girlfriend spoke up asking about how their song-writing was going. This sparked up a whole conversation and somehow the duo ended up talking about past memories.

"Remember that time I accidentally dropped you while dancing with a broken leg?"

"Ha yea! Remember that time I accidentally pushed you off the piano bench?"

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe you still remember that. But you remember that time when we-"

It was then did Austin remember the other people they were with, _their dates_.

"Yep we sure have had great times with all our friends, pal."

It was then that Ally punched Austin's arm. And like always he squealed almost as loud as a little girl. All this reminiscing about past events was bringing back feelings Ally has been trying so hard to keep bottled up. She's gotten so far and she isn't going back now. Not when everyone was happy with how everything was.

So it became silent again and everyone went back to their tiny portioned meals. Ally looked at Austin the same time he went to look at her. Their eyes met and they gave each other small smiles.

Who knows what'll happen in the future? But what Austin and Ally did know was that what ever they did in the future it'd be done together.

Or at least hopefully together. With all these arm punches Ally has been giving Austin he wasn't sure if he'd make it by then. That or he wouldn't have an arm left for her to punch.

* * *

><p>Who was Jimmy to deny true love? Austin was beginning to think he was some kind of anti-cupid.<p>

Austin and Ally had finally mustered up enough courage to confess their feelings for each other. They were finally together _together_. Everything seemed great and their relationship was hitting it off. It seemed as if nothing could ruin it. Except for a home-wrecking boss.

Austin and Ally were planning to announce their relationship status to the whole world. It was going to amazing. It was going to be at an award show where the two were nominated for awards. They were planning on walking the red carpet together. Then they would leave together.

But of course everything not even once could be perfect. When Austin had told Jimmy this he told Austin he couldn't. That the boy had too many teenage girl fans and too much talent to waste it on love. This made Austin furious. Was money and fame more his happiness? Although he didn't ask Jimmy this because he already knew what the answer would be.

When he Ally that they couldn't go to the award show together she looked so sad. Austin couldn't handle it. She just looked so disappointed and depressed. He felt as if he let her down. He apologized many times to her. Each time she would just give him a comforting smile, reassuring him that it was fine and she understood. But by now Austin knew better to know that she was sad but covering it up to make him feel better.

On the night of the award show, Austin and his parents went the award show in a car. But it didn't feel right knowing without Ally there next to him. He had sent Ally flowers saying "See you there? Wish I could be there with you now though. - Love, Austin." It made him smile thinking about the look on her face when she would receive them.

When he got there he saw immediately saw Ally. She looked breathtaking almost angel-like. The thought of her with any other boy that wasn't him made him cringe. So the thought that he couldn't let the other guys in the world know she was his made him cringe even more.

They went up to each other and talked. Austin was about to tell her how beautiful she looked until Jimmy went up to them. They the separated into other directions. But later on an interviewer somehow got them to do an interview together even thought the tried to refuse nicely.

"Hey Austin."

This voice wasn't Ally's but another girl's. It was a girl who was up for the same award as Ally.

"So I recently wrote a duet for a love song and I think you'd be the perfect person to sing it with." the girl said slowly stroking Austin on his arm.

Austin looked over at Ally. She was giving the girl the nastiest look he'd ever seen her have in his time knowing her. She was also stroking the arm Ally always punches him it. It didn't feel right when she was stroking it.

"So what about you Austin and Ally? Any new love in your lives?" the interviewer thankfully changing the subject.

"Nope. Just friends. No new love. Isn't that right, friend?" Ally asked Austin punching him in his other arm.

He held in his scream of pain. He gave her a guilty look before saying, "Yep just friends and family," and punching Ally back in the arm. Although she didn't look like she was in any pain unlike Austin who felt like his arm was about to fall off.

The interview ended not long after that and everyone began making their way inside. Throughout the whole award show Austin keep sneaking glances towards Ally. How could he make this and yet still keep his career? It seemed as if there was no in between. Austin was going to have to quickly make a decision. What was more important in his life; his music career or his love life with Ally?

He suddenly remembered a piece of advice that Dez once gave him while he was in his _love whisperer_ phase. "Without love what's the point of any of this?" It was then did Austin make his decision. He quickly apologized to Jimmy about what he was about to do.

Austin ran towards the stage and asks for the microphone from the person holding it. Conveniently the person was the same girl from before. She gave it him willingly but with a curious look on her face. From the crowd Austin could see Ally with a shocked look on her face.

"Hi everyone. I hope you're all having a pleasant evening. Sorry for interrupting but there's something I have to say. I used to wince at the thought of spending my life with just one person. But now there's one person I can't imagine in my life." Austin continued with love in his voice, "I came here with an intention of introducing that person to you all. She's in the crowd right now and her name is Ally Dawson." The sounds of gasps could be hear throughout the room.

"Ally, you've changed my life so much and for the better. I can't live without you and don't want to. I love you."

"I love you too, Austin."

This was the first time either of them were saying this to one another. Ally ran up stage and embraced Austin as they kissed. As they pulled away Ally punched Austin's arm lightly.

"You scared me so much. Don't ever do that again."

Austin laughed. For the rest of the night they spent the night in love and not worrying about the future. Because they were better together.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All credit goes to Austin &amp; Ally and Disney Channel.<p>

a/n: i was going to make this a separate a one-shot but decided against it. haha im so indecisive. don't know when the next chapter will be up but i'll try my best.

i hope you guys like it! please review, follow, and favorite.


	3. it's how you do the things you love

_(i love the things you do)_

Many people assume that Austin is dating Ally because of her looks. Don't get him wrong, Ally was the most beautiful thing on this earth. He didn't think anyone like her existed until he met her.

But he wasn't with her because of how she looked or because of her strawberry scented hair. This was just what people thought, not what they knew.

The people who really knew him and them as a couple knew the real reason. He loves her because of the little, simple things she would do.

* * *

><p>She was a true a nerd at heart. She may sing at concerts and have sold millions of albums, but she loved doing homework. She said that it soothed her and helped her when stressed. Nothing about that statement was normal.<p>

She was beginning to give Dez ideas that she was an alien from another planet.

But since she was so smart homework was a breeze for her. What would take Austin about three hours, would take Ally about thirty minutes to complete.

Austin didn't say anything when Ally had asked to hang out with her on Friday. Although his gut feeling was telling him this wasn't going to be as fun as she made it sound.

It wasn't. He had gotten to her house to be greeted by Mr. Dawson. It wasn't that her father didn't like him. But lately since Austin had realized his romantic feelings for the girl he's been awkward around her father. So the conversation started with a "hello" and ended with "we're not having sexual relations, I swear!"

Luckily Ally had interrupted the horrifying conversation. Austin grabbed her hand and rushed to her room. But he made sure to leave the door open to not give her father any _inappropriate_ ideas.

As soon as he had walked into the room, he wanted to run back out. He could barely even see her room. All he could see were papers, binders, and books. When she has asked to hangout this was not what he had in mine that they would be doing. Even _cloud-watching_ would have been more fun than this.

"Ally," the boy whined as he exaggerated the "l" in her name, "if you were going to be doing homework the whole time, why'd you ask to hangout?"

"You have your definitions of fun and I have mine"

"So what am I supposed to the whole time then while you do homework?"

All the girl had to do was give him her all-time famous "pouts" and Austin shut up and didn't complain. He was wrapped around her fingers.

The last thing he wanted to be doing on Friday night was watching Ally do homework. That's what he'd tell his friends when they'd ask him why he didn't go to the biggest party of the year. That Ally had somehow managed to convince him to stay with her. But in reality he would spend everyday with her just watching her do homework.

The way she creased her forehead while trying to answer a complicated question. Or the way she would start to fall asleep midway through. Or maybe it was just the way she would look over at make sure he was still there. When she spotted him, she would just give him a smile and quickly look away.

Maybe one day he'd bring his homework too so they could have a real party (not really)_._ But he would get to spend more time with her and that's the whole point.

They were taking a quick _study break, _which meant friendly cuddling. But then her father, at that moment, had decided to check up on them.

* * *

><p>The way she played music intrigued him. The way she'd close her eyes while getting into it. The way her fingers somewhat memorized the keys of the piano.<p>

Austin hadn't seen the girl all day and decided to visit her. Sure most people would probably call first or something. But he wasn't most people.

He went to her house first. But when he got there he was greeted by Mr. Dawson. Luckily before Austin could say anything stupid or something he'd regret, the father told him that Ally wasn't home and closed the door in his face. He had never been more relieved in his life that Ally wasn't home.

He then decided that Ally was most likely at the store so made a detour to the mall. When he got there he noticed that the "open" sign was covered by the "closed" sign. Again, any **normal** person would have went home but Austin wasn't normal; so he went inside the store. He was also not one to listen to the rules. Isn't that how he met Ally?

The store was empty. Not a person in sight. Austin could hear sound of music somewhere in the distance. He began looking around to find the source of it. He walked up the stairs and there he found the source of the music.

There she was sitting, playing the piano. She hadn't even seemed to notice Austin in the doorway. So he stood there, watching her as she kept playing.

After she finished playing, Austin clapped his hands in applause. It was amazing. It was so heartfelt and just so pure. She had turned around in shock but when he saw it was him she relaxed. He went to sit down next to her but he didn't notice the smile on her face her as he did.

"Keep playing," Austin spoke as their arms were rubbed next to each other.

"What?"

"Keep playing the piano. I love it when you play."

So she did. They spent the rest of the night together. Ally playing the piano while Austin listened. But eventually she fell asleep right onto his right shoulder. But the sound of her playing still rung in his head as he fell asleep right on top of her head.

* * *

><p>One of the benefit to them now dating were the benefits. Like kissing, late night talks, cuddling, and the list could go on and on. But it amazed them both how normal everything between them still was.<p>

Austin wasn't going to lie, he did love a good cuddle with his girlfriend. Most guys would probably say that cuddling was _lame_ but he thought it was the best thing to ever be created.

They were at Austin's house after school. Since he and Ally had finished all his homework and he didn't complain at all, she said they could cuddle until dinner.

She was just so warm and cuddly. Although she wouldn't say it, she loved cuddling with him too. She would never give him the satisfaction because he was too cocky for his own good.

He especially loved it when she would start to fall asleep a little. Because when she did, she would start to rub her head against his chest as she would try to get more comfortable. Then her breathing would start to be more slower as she was being pulled into slumber. As soon as he knew she was asleep, he would begin to feel tired and fall asleep too. They just had that type of dynamic.

Just as his vision became blurred and his eyes close, his mom suddenly burst into the room. This caused the couple to wake up and sit up right. So apparently not only were friends "cockblocks" but so were family members.

"Mom! What're you doing?"

"Hey honey! I was just wondering if you two could do something for me?"

"No," the boy protested obviously cranky but stopped when his girlfriend elbowed him in his side.

"We'd love to Mrs. Moon. What is it?"

"Can you guys just jump on the bed?"

"Excuse me?" Ally asked as confused as Austin.

"Tell me if the bed passes the jump factor test with an eighty-three."

So the boy and girl got up and began jumping on the bed. Later on it was said that the bed didn't pass because it only had a sixty-three.

* * *

><p>He did get to finish his cuddle with Ally later that night. But of course that got interrupted too when Dez came to visit them.<p>

He hated being sick. It meant he wasn't allowed to hold Ally. Or at least he couldn't bring himself to be near her, in fear that he'd also get her sick.

She was too good to him. Sometimes he wonders how he got lucky enough to find her. She always seems to know just how to make him feel better.

Whenever he was sick she would cook for him. She would help him eat by spoon feeding him. She was going to be an amazing mom when she was older.

The only good thing about being sick, to Austin, was when he got headaches. The headaches weren't fun but what Ally would do to help was. He would never even tell her when his head hurt, she would just know.

She would cradle his head in her lap and stroke his hair. This would make him feel as if he wasn't even sick anymore. She was like his own personal does of medication.

Then when he'd wake up she'd be in their kitchen. In there, would be stacks and stacks of pancakes waiting for him. Well usually even if he wasn't sick, she would still be making pancakes for him.

He really hit the "girlfriend jackpot" when he met Ally. He always felt as if he was a jackpot winner whenever he was with her.

* * *

><p>Most of the time her shortness was a disadvantage. Or for her at least. Austin loved the fact that she was so small and short.<p>

Watching her trying so hard to reach for a plate or cup on the top shelf was very entertaining for him. It would become a lot more entertaining when her shirt would ride up and he could see some skin.

As he watched as she climbed onto the counter. His afternoon suddenly became very interesting.

"Need a lift?" this caused Ally to jump a little but luckily not enough to fall over.

"Shut up and help me reach that cup," this made Austin laugh because he knew she was smiling even though he couldn't see her.

So he gently grabbed her waist and helped her down from the counter. Without even needing to be on his tippy toes he grabbed the cup she was reaching for. He smirked as he handed it to her gawked face.

"Stop giving me that face," she said as she grabbed the cup out of his hand.

There was also this one time when Ally feeling very down. Austin wasn't sure what to do. So to bring her up he _literally_ brought her up.

"Ah! Austin let me down. I'm not in the mood for this," she screamed as Austin gave her a piggyback ride.

After a while of struggling, Ally realized that Austin never listens so what was the use? So she just payed her head on top his head while he carried them the whole four miles home. But he didn't even break a sweat doing so.

He was always going to be there whenever she needed him.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All credit goes to Austin &amp; Ally and Disney Channel.<p>

a/n: hope you guys liked it! i'm so glad i finished this before i went back to school.

also i'm currently working on a new story so look out for that!


End file.
